The Ultimate Story
by megaton846
Summary: World of Light may have seemed a touch... light on the story elements. This work is designed to give a different, but far more story driven take on the events that transpired in the realms of Light and Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note_

This is it. I had a massive appreciation for World of Light, but it was high on encounters, not necessarily story. It didn't have the cinematic nature of subspace and I've decide to change that. It may not be quite the same story that was initially told, but it'll be a far more fleshed out one. I hope you enjoy reading and leave feedback!

Mars Lowell.

The day of reckoning had come. The mysterious entity had arrived, and the world was fated to darkness… Or, he supposed, Light. Mars was only one soldier amongst the many that were gathered there on that day, but he already knew the results that would come even without a magic sword. Mars had decided to come not to win, but to at least try to succeed. However, he realised too late that he would have been better of spending his final day with Caeda. His fate was to fail, alongside the other soldiers… He wondered about how the situation got to this, but was snapped out of it by some words from one of his fellow soldiers.

? "Hey, I feel like I've seen you somewhere before… Lucina?"

He looked over and saw a heavily armoured figure, clearly from a time different to his own.

Mars "No, I think you have the wrong person. My name is Mars. Mars Lowell."

? "Well, it's nice to meet you, Mars. My name is Samus Aran."

Mars "I return the compliment, Samus. So have you also come here to die?"

Samus "Well I wouldn't take such a grim tone of things, but it probably applies anyway. When you're fighting a god so important that it scares other gods, you realise that it might be your final mission."

Mars "Mission?"

Samus "I'm a bounty hunter. Willing to do my part to at least attempt to save the world though."

Mars "Well, I guess I'm also here on altruistic reasons… I fancied myself a great hero, and ended up here as a desperate attempt to prevent the destruction of the world."

Samus "Well, at least you're upfront about it. I have a feeling we'll get along just fine if the end doesn't come for us..."

Mars "Speaking of that, how long is it till go time?"

Samus "I honestly think we should already be going. "

Mars "Who put the plumber in charge anyway? We have multiple gods, heroes and even goddamn animals, and the job goes to some plumber?"

Samus "I don't really care, personally. If having him as the leader draws in more soldiers and warriors, the two of us don't need to get along."

Mars "Well, I suppose if it all goes wrong it doesn't matter who's leading us."

Samus "That's the spirit!"

Mars "I suppose this is it..."

Samus "Wait a second. Take this."

Upon that, Samus handed Mars what looked like an amulet.

Mars "What is this?"

Samus "A good luck charm. I look forward to talking with you later, Mars."

Mars "As do I."

Mars walked off to listen to the speech. He could tell, he'd have fallen in love with her if he didn't have Caeda back at home. He examined the good luck charm. Looked like it fit in something. Mars guessed that he'd work it out someday, but didn't know what to say till then.

Mario.

Isabelle "So, Mr Mario. Here's the speech you wanted."

Mario "Why thank you… I see it's top quality as always."

Isabelle "I aim to please. That'll be 23,000 bells, please."

Mario "Look, can this wait until after we face the evil universe ending threat?"

Isabelle "I'll take that as credit."

Mario "Fine. I hope you're happy."

Isabelle "Well, with this we can finally afford to build the reset centre!"

Mario "Wait, so you don't even keep the money for yourself?"

Isabelle "That's ridiculous. The town is myself in essence!"

Mario "You're one weird dog."

Isabelle "You should see my brother! He doesn't have a sense of commitment to things!"

Mario "Gee… So strange."

Isabelle "It's ridiculous-"

Mario "I'm gonna have to cut you off right there. I'd like to use this speech that I paid part of a rest centre for, so we'll talk later, okay?"

Isabelle "Alright, but-"

Mario "Bye Bye!"

Mario walked over to the stage. He thought to himself while he was walking. How had he gotten here… He'd just wanted to help, but Peach thought it was a good idea for him to help lead the rabble, good training for his life as royal consort. He'd protested, naturally but there was no stopping the woman. He ended up stuck there, leading so many innocent people to their doom. He tied to justify it all to himself, but everyone knew the results… Every fortune teller and psychic, every prophecy… Probably even Monado Boy, they all prophesied one thing: Doom. They talked about it all not mattering, fight or not there was no difference in victor. Unless something where to change, the world would be swallowed up by the light. However, not even the traditional route of escape was available. Those who tried to flee would be swallowed up by the lights embrace, never to be seen again. There were those who tried to escape, naturally but they were shot down. The warp star was taken out of order, and the traitor who took it was lucky to not get hit himself. That had really put a dampener on peoples plans to escape, and Mario realised that it was exactly what the monster wanted. After finishing his bout of self questioning, he made it onto the stage and stood before the crowd of "heroes."

Mario "It's a me! Mario! Now I know that all of you are worried, but we can do this! We have what it a takes to stop that thing! Yippee! Yeah! Let's a go!"

He really had to thank Isabelle for the accent idea. She'd come up with it years ago. Peach found it demeaning, and his own brother couldn't recognise him; but it worked. People found it endearing, and so all he could do was smile for the cameras. After all, perception was everything; Luigi proved that all too well. He worked hard, harder even then Mario sometimes, and what does he have to show for it? Nothing. The world looks him over and focuses on the man next to him, the one with the funny accent. When the first job you ever do is a failure, people tend not to have high expectations. Mario walked over to the side off the cliff. He couldn't see it approaching, but he could feel it. Mario sighed,and wondered why he got out of bed that morning.

Link

Link woke up and panicked. He wasn't in his own bed. Then he remembered. He remembered the events of the past few days. He realised exactly why he was in the jail cell that he was. He ran out of bed and shook on the bars.

Link "Please, please let me out of here!"

? "Not happening in my lifetime, or yours for that matter"

Link peered through the bars and saw exactly who was guarding him. It was a wolf, wearing a coat that appeared to be adorned with the medals of a captain and clothes that certainly reminded him of the average prison guard. The coat appeared to be slightly bloodstained and Link took that in conjunction with his eyepatch to mean that he'd been involved in many a fight before. A breakout was looking less and less likely.

Link "Look, I need to leave! The only thing that can stop that thing is the triforce!"

Wolf "Heh, nice try kid. That ones already been tried. And that was when it was discovered… The triforce is being suppressed. That and every single other magical get out of jail free card the authorities could come up with."

Link "What?"

Wolf "Look kid, if it was up to me you wouldn't be in here. You don't seem a bad sort, and your story makes sense with the evidence. However, you stole a supply train and started going back to the place listed as your home. How does that look to us?"

Link "I see your point, but why keep me locked up here? Surely a hero like me could be of use against that monster!"

Wolf "Look, even if I believed that you would make all the difference to our cause, I wouldn't do it. Y'know why? Nobody would. Master Hand himself wouldn't make a difference (We saw what happened to him). I'm going to meet up with my team tonight and have a round of drinks together for old times sake, and I'm going to wake us in the morning and go out there to die. We all will."

Link "Look, we can do it! If we all work together-"

Wolf "Look, we don't have the firepower we need. Master hand is gone. Crazy is off gods-know-where and even Tabuu won't put in a appearance. You know things are bad when you're hoping for your former conqueror to save the day."

Link "Sigh. Maybe I'm better off watching worlds end in my cell walls. I guess we have no choice but to die to that monster."

Wolf "You finally get it. Don't worry, I'll sneak you in a few luxuries for your final night."

Link "That would be quite nice, thank you."

Wolf "Oh yeah, that reminds me. It always pays to know the name of the thing you're going to die to. This is pretty recent, but you wouldn't know being stuck in here. People have taken to calling it Galeem..."

 _Authors Note_

I plan to continue this, and I would like to receive feedback and criticism. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note_

It's been great seeing the positive response to my first part, and I plan to continue. Please leave a review, I welcome criticism.

The day had come. They had all gathered, pressed together like rats to see the beauteous form of the one who was to destroy their world. They had all gathered, the champions of the world. The horizon was blank, except for a small figure in the distance.

Fox "That's him, this "Galeem?"

Ganondorf "Hmph. As much as I hate to say this, we may be outmatched by something like THAT."

Ryu "This is not the time to be disturbed by things like that. There is something else in the distance."

They all looked to where Ryu was pointing, the space alongside the monster. It was filled with hundreds of hands, all ordered and straight.

Sonic "Whoa… What the hell is that!"

Falcon "The hands… Ordered and straight. What has he done to Master Hand!"

Ike "No… We were outmatched before, but this-"

Mario "It's of no matter. We still have the same objective, just with some new foes."

Daisy "Are you sure? Facing off against a cosmic being is one thing, but facing off against a cosmic being with multiple clones of our god is quite another."

Ken "Look, we can do this. We're all trained warriors, are we not?"

Villager "Actually-"

Ken "We're all SKILLED COMBATANTS. We can win this."

Mario "That's right, we can-"

At that moment, a beam of light surged from Galeem. It crashed into Mario, and he was reduced down to his trophied form. Panic broke out from there, and the fighters all tried to either start going for Galeem, or run away. All they knew was one thing. Their leader had been defeated in the blink of an eye. As fast as the speed of light, as it were. Nobody running expected to live, they just hoped for a better end. However, there were those who decided that they would challenge Galeem to the bitter end...

Samus Aran.

Samus called for her ship and started to move. She hoped that while Gallem was distracted, she could use her warp drive to move her at speeds just below that of the beams, allowing her to attack Galeem. She booted up the computer and saw multiple targets also charging Galeem. There was Falcon, Luigi… Mars. Mars jumped onto the ships hull, slamming with a resounding bang.

Mars "You don't mind letting me borrow a lift, do you?"

Samus chuckled, despite herself.

Samus "Sure, hop aboard!"

The ship moved into hyperdrive, but it was too late. Galeem had charged for long enough, and it was prepared to shoot as many beams as was necessary to destroy the armies he was facing. Blips started to fade off her map as the beams found their targets, and she was having trouble evading the one meant for her as well… After getting closer and closer, she realised that she was almost within striking distance of Galeem. That was when Samus realised that her plan couldn't work given the current speeds. The Wolfen slammed into Galeem, and a message broadcasted out to those who could still recieve it.

Wolf "If you're going to go down, go down in style! Injure the thing as much as you can, and hope beyond hope that our comrades can make use of it!"

Samus realised exactly what she had to do to make an impact.

Samus "Mars! How far can you jump?"

Mars "Far enough?"

Samus "Be ready."

With that, Samus set her coordinates and sat back in her chair. She braced herself for impact as the ship reached its coordinates and the final blips died out, leaving two final life forms, about to become a single. The ship reached its coordinates and suddenly changed direction, ready to absorb both of the laser blasts coming towards it. Samus looked out the window and saw Mars flying towards the object, and smiled at the thought that she'd completed her mission in the end. The light engulfed the ship, and Samus was no more.

Mars

Mars was sent flying by the sudden lurch of the ship. He looked behind him, and saw the sacrifice of his friend. The two had barely known each other, and yet she was willing to give her life to give him a chance at success. Mars was reminded of Frey, and the harsh realities of the war. He realised that he had to make this count, or all was lost for him and those who'd sacrificed themself for him to get this far. However, that was when Mars looked forwards. He was almost there, he was so close, and yet he still couldn't quite reach Galeem. However, in this moment, Mars was not alone in his mind.

? "So, you come up short do you?"

Mars "What?"

? "Do you want all to be for naught? Do you want Galeem to rule this world? Or are you willing to take the power to cripple him? It could save your friends, it could save your world, it could save your wife! And… it could save Samus."

Mars "What?"

? "You think Galeem has permanent control over his little toys? I'm willing to help you, for… a small favour."

Mars "A favour?"

? "Don't even worry about it, I'll ask it of you later."

Mars "I don't like this..."

? "Don't worry, I won't do anything that you would disapprove of and I'll be sure to make sure you say yes."

Mars "But..."

? "Better make this decision quickly, you'll be below the point where you can do this in 10..."

Mars "Fine!"

? "That's the spirit!"

Mars found his body overcome with power, and he could easily control this power. He sculpted wings from thin air, only for Galeem to shoot him while he was distracted. This was only a small inconvenience to Mars however, and he soon finished his work. However, Galeem shot him again, and the Aura started to shift. Mars found himself deciding to make haste, but he was shot by a third beam, and all of the power he previously had seemed to vanish.

Mars realised that he was falling, but he was falling right above Galeem.

Mars "Oh Medeus..."

Mars finally got a good look at Galeem, and he realised that there was something fundamentally wrong with what he saw. The monster wasn't composed of all the different sheets of the strange material, he paused, and realised… The orb was Galeem, not the trappings. Mars quickly maneuvered his fall, and he slammed Falchion down into the orb! Galeem let out a psychic cry that echoed through the worlds, and the force was so strong that Mars found himself repelled by its strange cry. However, it sent Mars falling down into the empty void, without his sword, without his knowledge and certainly without any idea of what he was going to do once he hit the bottom…

 _Authors note_

This is it. It's time to begin world of light. I hope you enjoyed this, and please leave a review if you wish.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note. Rumours of my death have been greatly overstated. I've been busy with other projects, games, etc. (I beat SOTN, so that's fun.) But, I'm back. Let's do this._

Mars.

Mars woke up in a bed that he'd never seen before. He thought back, and he laughed. It was all a dream, he could just go and… Mars looked down. His sword was missing from the belt. His future was now, and his "dream" was reality. He got up, and looked around. He was in a small cave, with a curtain blocking him from the rest of it. The room had two other beds and a bunch of sleeping bags. He looked closer, and he saw the calendar. "Squid of the Month," the title enthusiastically displayed. After flipping through it, Mars put it down, disgusted. He looked around the room and saw some little touches, pictures, lights, a model ship. He brushed aside the curtain and saw the main cave. 4 pairs of eyes turned to look at him as he did so.  
? "Ah, you're awake!"  
Mars "I'm not sure I want to be."  
? "You'll get over it. My name's Falcon. I'm known as Captain Falcon."  
Mars "It's er...nice to meet you, Mr Falcon."  
Falcon "The feeling's mutual. I'd also like to let my associates introduce themselves.  
? "My name's Slippy. I'm part of Team Star Fox!"  
? "I tend to go by The Happy Mask Salesman. A pleasure, to be sure."  
? "I… Er… Well, I'm a Goomba. My names Goombario."  
Mars "It's truly a pleasure. Now where am I, and what's going on?"  
Goombario "I'm just going to check, do you remember the world ending?"  
Falcon "Don't overwhelm him, Goombario! Saying that, do you?"  
Mars "The whole Galeem thing went to hell, you mean?"  
Falcon "Yep! Right on the money! That reminds me, I owe you a word of gratitude! Because of you, and whatever you did, I'm not dead!"  
Slippy "Yeah, you deserve a real thank you on that!"  
Mask Salesman "Yes, it's why we saved you from the Snatchers."  
Mars "Huh? Snatchers?"  
Falcon "Ah… So, how do I explain this..."  
Goombario "Galeem is kidnapping people for his collection!"  
Mars "WAIT WHAT? I thought he was stopped!"  
Falcon "Heh. If only it were that simple. Your injury to Galeem has prevented him from killing us all, but he's trying. He's managed to collect the trophy forms of a lot of us. That means he has control over our spirits. Others… Those without our strong force of will are bound to him directly. And he can copy those who he has access to, using the trophy forms to create bodies for them using the stored data. That's why he needs more of us, to create a pure army of his own."  
Mars "So what are we doing to stop him!?"  
Mask Salesman "Well, WE'RE not doing anything."  
Falcon "I was just getting to that. Our little group isn't the resistance. We're those who couldn't quite make it there. This is the cave behind Donkey Kong's hut. We've had all the bananas we can eat, and the place is safe, but...  
Mars "But?"  
Falcon "We've had losses. The resistance over here used to be way bigger. It all started when we were hunting for a new home, and that was where we lost Daisy. She gave herself up to Kamek so that we could escape. From there, it's just gotten worse. We lost Nanna after a freak blizzard on the mountain. Toon Link went down with our boat, and we lost Shulk this morning. The loss smarts, considering he was our only chance on some of their ambushes."  
Mars "Well, you still have those 3, right?"  
Falcon "Well, no. They're spirits. We've saved them from the snatchers control by the good old fashioned technique of beating the hell out of them, but they don't hold the raw power of a fighter. Each one we lose, we go down in power. Soon, we won't even be able to beat anyone in a fair fight."  
Mars "So, what do we do?"  
Falcon "Probably the same as we have before. Try to find a way out of this place that Galeem hasn't sealed off and make it to a more organised place of resistance. Even a place that's fully under Galeem's control like Hyrule'll have better supplies."  
Mars "Well, I guess we can see if opportunity knocks."  
Falcon "That's the spirit! Want a banana?"

Richter Belmont.

The sun never rose around here. Richter got up anyway. Breathing in the morning air, he stepped outside and looked over the team. Despite the losses, they had taken over a small village. Besides himself, his Second in Command Owain and the Tech Girl, 6 others had made it out.  
Richter "Alright, listen! We may have taken over Clock Town, but that's no reason to celebrate! We can't celebrate until we defeat Galeem himself! When that day comes, we can have all the laughter and tears we want, but until then we need to stay vigilant! I want Team A to work on fixing the defenses, Team B to scour the town for supplies and Team C to go where they are needed! Is that clear?"  
Crowd "Yessir!"  
Richter "Good. Owain, Susie, see me in the Clock Tower."

The Clock Tower ticked endlessly. Richter found himself thinking ever more about the passing of time, only snapping back to reality when his subordinate spoke up.

Owain "Why are we here, Sir? Did we mess up!?"  
Susie "I doubt it. Regardless, I find myself unsure."  
Richter "Calm down, it's nothing to do with you two... Now, I need you to give me your honest thoughts on this. This seems too easy."  
Owain "What?! That's just wrong! We lost Snake to this siege!"  
Richter "Look, hear me out. We've claimed a whole town, but the preliminary search found no tech for Susie to use. That either means that we're incredibly unlucky, we missed a whole lot of looting or we were meant to take this place."  
Owain "What if they just disposed of it? They burned the food storehouse, perhaps something similar happened with the tech? Don't look a gift horse in the mouth is what I say!"  
Richter "I don't like it. It seems far too suspicious."  
Susie "Well, the best thing we can do is keep an eye out. Regardless, we can probably find the information we need to defeat Dracula if we just ask around."  
Richter "All I need is my whip. We need a weapon to slay the beast."  
Owain "Well uh… Look, are you sure you need THAT whip?"  
Richter "YES!"  
Owain "I mean, I lost Missiletainn on the field, but I just named Flamedrinker and kept going!"  
Richter "I don't think you understand the importance of the whip. The Whip has a soul built into it, it is the only true weapon to kill Dracula with!"  
Susie "I can make you a club, should you need it?"  
Richter "Look, I'm using a sword temporarily, but I'm going back to my beloved whip as soon as we can track her down."  
Owain "If you need a whip, I have-"  
Richter "NO!"  
Susie "I do believe I have places to be on the scouting team. Owain, you have defenses?"  
Owain "Yes, Maam. My apologies Richter, but I've stayed long enough."  
Richter thought for a time, pondering what to do. From there, he left to put his plan into action.

Dedede.

Dedede was taken by the light. However, the light promised him food, and who was he to say no? The light had told him the truth. The town was the enemy of Dreamland. It was lead by the Cruel Richter Belmont, and he was off to find a way to stop him. He intended to do so by meeting with one of Galeem's top Generals, and he had arrived.  
? "What can I do for you, Dedede?"  
Dedede "I trust that project Moonfall is proceeding as planned?"  
? "Naturally! Does Galeem doubt my word?"  
Dedede "Well, you haven't been the most trustworthy in the past..."  
? "That whole Gestahl thing blew over in no time! Do you have anything more concrete to discuss?"  
Dedede "Well, I wanted to find out the status of Project Damnation."  
? "Proceeding quite well. They'd be doing far better if Mushroom Labs weren't after their samples."  
Dedede "Crush them. Galeem wills that the Enemies of Dreamland be crushed."  
? "Hey, you believe whatever you want! I'll be here waiting,"  
Dedede "Alright. Make sure my orders are followed to the letter."  
? "Have you know me to do anything but?"  
Dedede "No, but several others have… General Kefka."  
Kefka "Bah! We'll win, one way or another!"  
Dedede "The grand finale approaches, Kefka. Which side are you on?"  
Kefka "The same side as always, naturally. Mine."

 _Authors Note. I have begun anew, and I hope that you keep reading. Thank you for getting this far, and please review! Hopefully the next part'll be a little quicker..._


End file.
